1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print head control for real time style and texture modification of vector graphic line imaging More particularly, the present invention relates to a print head control for real time generation of vector graphics based on full line imaging to provide line attributes of style, texture and intensity without degrading the line quality or slowing the graphics speed output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention print head control is of the type which is adapted to control a laser print head or a print head comprising a plurality of rows of fixed position light emitting diodes Prior art laser printers required moving mirrors or optics in order to control the position of a laser beam similar to the electron beam of a cathode ray tube. Such laser printer controls are well known and are classified in U.S. Class 364, Subclasses 900 and 518 with other types of print head controls. More recently, LED modules have been commercially produced employing semi-conductor technology and high line definition resolution to permit up to 600 individual LED dot matrix positions per inch of module or array. Such modules have been combined to provide a continuous high definition dot matrix line which will extend over the length of a print head defining a page. In the present state of the art, such print heads are designed in-house by the user such as Eastman Kodak Siemens Gmbh; and Xerox, each of whom have designed their own controls Such prior art print head controls have employed software to accomplish style, texture and intensity imaging of vector graphic base lines When software is employed to accomplish modification of full-line imaging, a series of software steps are required which slow down the logic decision for line image generation.
It would be desirable to provide control apparatus which would permit high speed real time generation of vector graphics based on full line imaging to provide line attributes of style, texture and intensity without slowing the output capability of the bit map and print head associated with the print head controls.